Harapan
by Mira Misawaki
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Harapan bisa saja menjadi kenyataan, namun kapan semua harapan itu menjadi kenyataan?/Chapter 3 update! Mind to RnR minna-san?
1. Chapter 1 : Sia-sia

Kini aku sedang duduk manis di kursiku, mataku menerawang ke arah papan tulis. Guru yang menerangkan pelajaran dikelasku pun tak kusimak, seakan suaranya itu hanya angin lalu. Entah apa yang bisa membuatku melamun di tengah pelajaran ini. Pikiranku kacau. Semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Mungkin ini yang mengganggu pikiranku. Ya. Aku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata melamun ditengah pelajaran karena sesuatu—ah lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, seseorang yang selalu membuatku selalu tersenyum dan seseorang yang saat ini membuat pikiranku kacau. Seseorang itu ialah Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC (mybe?), deskripsi tentang keadaan kurang dimengerti, bertele-tele, abal, jelek, gaje, lebay, Dll.**

**Edited**

**Berdasarkan kisah nyata (90% iya,10% tidak)  
**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Flame? Silahkan, tapi jangan Flame CHARA, Flame FICNYA!**

* * *

Bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu, tapi itu tak berpengaruh kepadaku untuk keluar dari kelas. Ku lihat para siswa-siswi dari kelas manapun keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Beruntung karena melihat keluar kelas, aku pun melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan berjalan melewati kelasku. Ya, Naruto berbeda kelas denganku. Dia ada di kelas sebelah, 8F, sedangkan aku berada di kelas 8E. Kyaaa! Sekarang dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Kurasa pipiku mulai menghangat.

"—nata! Hinata! HINATAA!" Itaii... Telingaku berdengung gara-gara seseorang yang berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"..."

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Ngelamunin siapa? Naruto yaa?" ternyata yang teriak tadi Sakura toh.

"..."

"...Bukan," sangkalku. Jelas-jelas tadi aku melamunkan Naruto.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan alibi keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Hei Saku, si Ino kenapa?" bisiku sekaligus mengganti topik kepada Sakura.

"Biasa... Ya, kau tau kan?"

"Oh... Yang itu, tentu saja tau." ya Ino jadi sering murung gara-gara laki-laki yang disukainya, Shikamaru, ternyata sudah pacaran dengan anak kelas unggulan, Temari. Sifatnya yang kadang menyebalkan (menurutku) itu berubah. Haaah.. Aku jadi rindu sifatnya yang dulu.

* * *

'Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiiing!'

Yattaa! Bel pulang pun berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Aku pun memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku kedalam tas dengan perasaan riang. Selesai! Sekarang waktunya pulang!

"Hinata, ayo pulang" seru Tenten dari depan pintu kelas. Ternyata mereka (SakuInoTen) sudah menungguku. Tampaknya mereka sudah bosan menungguku. Lihat. Wajah mereka lucu sekali kalau sedang bosan.

"Hmft..." sekuat tenaga aku menahan tawa dengan cara menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Oi! Hinata!" sepertinya Ino sudah sangat kesal.

"Hmft.. Hahahaha!" tawa ini tak dapat kutahan. SakuInoTen tampaknya sudah sangat kesal. Wajah mereka yang merenggut itu tampaklah lucu.

"Jangan tertawa, Hinata!" kata Sakura.

"Hahahaha... Memangnya kenapa aku kalau tertawa?" haah... selesai juga acara ketawanya(?).

"Itu menggangguku tau."

"Sudah-sudah, ayo pulang." Tenten pun menginstrupsi.

"Ya!"

Karena kami semua pulang menaiki bus, jadinya kita berempat jalan kaki sampai ke halte. Sesampainya di halte, Sakura dan Ino langsung duduk di bangku tunggu, sedangkan aku dan Tenten menyender di tiang penyanggah atap halte.

Saat melihat ke belakang, aku menangkap siluet orang yang kukenal. Dari orang ini, ciri-ciri yang mencolok ialah rambutnya yang bewarna kuning. Tunggu dulu, rambut kuning? Ya ampuuun... Itu kan Naruto! Dia sedang berdiri! Tanpa sadar aku terus melihatnya dan mungkin aku tersenyum. Karena merasa dilihat, Naruto pun melihat kearahku. Kami pun saling tatap-menatap. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalan raya. Mungkin enggan atau gugup menatapnya.

Ternyata dewi fortuna berpihak kepadaku. Bus yang kami tunggu pun datang. Langsung saja aku menaiki bus itu. Aku pun tak berani melihat kebelakang, mungkin Naruto satu bus denganku. Kutengokan saja kepala ini. Syukurlah dia tak satu bis denganku. Tapi walaupun satu bis, tetap saja tidak mungkin, dari caranya melihat saja ia ingin menghindariku. Ya, akupun tau bahwa Naruto itu menghindariku karena sesuatu.

* * *

**~Someone's Side~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Di halte bus tempat tadi Hinata dan yang lainnya berpijak, seseorang telah melihat kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata."

* * *

**~Hinata's Side~**

**~Hinata's P.O.V~**

"Sampai jumpa, Ino, Tenten!" aku pun melambaikan tangan kananku kearah mereka, karena tujuanku dengan Sakura sama, jadinya aku turun di halte Konoha Park.

"Ya! Hati-hati dijalan!" Ino berteriak. Sifatnya sudah kembali.

"Iya Ino-_nee_!" kugoda saja dia. Lihat, si Ino mengebungkan pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan surfix _'nee_'!" Ino marah-marah denganku.

"Iya-iya,"

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Iya,"

Diperjalanan, kami terdiam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Biasanya Sakura yang mulai duluan.

"Emm... Hinata?" sudah kubilangkan, pasti si Sakura yang mulai duluan.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu aku harus pilih yang mana? Sasuke atau Lee?"

"Kalau menurutku, kau harus memilih mereka dari hati nuranimu. Lagipula aku tak bisa ikut campur. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menyeleksi mereka dulu,"

"Oke deh, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. _Arigatou_!" ucapnya sekaligus memelukku.

"Untuk?" tanyaku heran

"Sarannya!"

Sepertinya Sakura sudah lega dengan saran yang kuberikan. Hening lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan suasana ini, tapi memang dasarnya aku orang pendiam, jadi bingung ingin membuka topik apa.

Karena lapar, kami berhenti di sebuah kios makanan. Untungnya kios tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, jadinya tidak terlalu sesak. Kami pun mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ternyata ada satu meja kosong di sudut belakang samping jendela.

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk disitu?" tanyaku kepada Sakura.

"Disana? Ayo!" Sakura langsung saja menarik tanganku menuju meja yang ingin di tempati kami.

"_Oji-san_!" Sakura pun meneriaki salah satu pelayan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya _Oji-san_ itu ramah saat ia berada di depan meja kami. (bukan berarti di meja pelanggan lainnya _Oji-san_ tidak ramah)

"Aku pesan _dango_, Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura kepadaku.

"Aku? _Ocha_ saja" untungya aku tidak terlalu lapar, tapi haus, jadi kupesan saja minuman.

"Baiklah, _Oji-san_, aku pesan satu porsi _dango_, dan dua _ocha_"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya" setelah mencatat semua pesanan kami, _oji-san_ itu pergi dari tempat kami menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian _ocha_ kami pun datang.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya" kata pelayan (bukan _Oji-san_ tadi) itu sambil mengangsurkan _ocha_ kepada kami.

"Ya, _Arigatou_,"

"_Doishimashite,_" pelayan muda itu tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura saat aku meminum _ocha_ku.

"Hm?" akupun menjawab seadanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? "

"Uhuk!" akupun kaget, ingin protes, eh malah tersedak.

"I-ini, minum lagi!" Sakura panik sekali dan langsung saja menyodorkan minumannya kepadaku. Aku langsung saja menerimanya, kalau tidak nanti aku mati dan mungkin cerita ini akan tamat.

"Fuah... Hampir saja kau membunuhku!" hardikku kepada Sakura.

"_Gomen_, habisnya dari semua berita, hanya kau saja yang belum bercerita." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya. Cerita apa?" kini aku bertanya. Dahiku menyirit, seakan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Ya ampun... Cerita tentang Naruto!" pekik Sakura sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mungkin berdenyut.

"Sssttt! Jangan berisik! Lagipula Naruto tidak memberi respon kepadaku. Haaah.. mungkin ini hanya harapan jika aku dilihat Naruto" akupun menghela nafas.

"Harapan tak selamanya harapan!" Sakura terus meyakiniku bahwa aku bisa bersama Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja, sekali harapan ya harapan!"

"Tapi Hina—"

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan perdebatan ini, padahal ini urusanku, kenapa kau yang repot?! Urus saja si Sasukemu itu." aku langsung kalap.

Padahal aku cuma bilang "Urus saja si Sasukemu itu" eh si Sakura malah merona.

"Kuharap besok ada traktiran di sekolah." aku pura-pura tak tau. Senyum jahil sudah terpancar di wajahku. Mungkin rasa kesalku sudah hilang.

"_U_-_urusai_!" hahahaha... Lihat, wajahnya kini merona hebat.

* * *

**~Malam Hari Dikediaman Hyuuga~**

**~Hinata's Side~**

Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi tetap saja aku belum bisa tidur. Lampu kamarku sengaja kumatikan, supaya orang-orang percaya bahwa aku sudah tidur. Gorden jendela kamarku sengaja kubuka, sehingga cahaya bulan bisa bebas masuk ke kamarku.

'Haaaah... Padahal sudah larut malam, tapi kenapa aku belum bisa tiduur?!' pekikku dalam hati. Tentu saja, kalau aku berteriak, seisi kediaman langsung kekamarku. Yang ada aku malah dihukum.

Akupun memejamkan mata, menggeliat sana-sini agar tidurku bisa nyaman. Ugh... Tetap saja, aku belum bisa tidur. Mungkin aku banyak pikiran sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Banyak pikiran? Hmm... Mungkin aku terus memikirkan Naruto sehingga tak bisa tidur atau memikirkan ucapan Sakura tadi siang?

**~Flashback~**

Setelah selesai menghabiskan _ocha_ dan kue _dango_nya, Sakura pun mulai berbicara dengan mimik yang serius.

"Hinata. Kau kenapa sih, kalau ketemu Naruto selalu bilang 'Siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu dengannya', padahal kami sudah berusaha ingin mendekatimu dengannya, tapi sepertinya kau selalu menghindarinya. Ada apa sih? Sampai-sampai aku tidak tau. Padahal kalau ketemu orang yang kita suka itu harusnya kita senang, bukan malah menghindar!" ucap Sakura panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?).

"Entahlah, akupun juga tidak tau. Padahal kalau dia tidak lewat kelas, pasti aku selalu melihat ke arah pintu kelas, tapi kalau dia ada tanpa sepengetahuanku aku tidak ingin melihatnya—lebih tepatnya mungkin enggan, seakan aku menghindari kontak dengannya. Ucapanmu yang terakhir itu sudah kujawab dan memang benar adanya."

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya? Kau mau dia jadi pacarmu?" Sakura menggodaku.

"Apaan sih! Tapi, memangnya dia suka denganku?"

"Suka tau, buktinya aja pas kita mondar-mandir UKS-lapangan upacara dia kan lihat kau terus.. Cieee yang ternyata rasa sukanya gak bertepuk sebelah tangan," Sakura mempropokasikan(?) tentang aku dan Naruto.

"Naruto itukan suka sama kau!"

"_NANIII_?!" pekiknya.

"Memangnya Saku tak tau?"

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Sudah kuduga," akupun menepuk keningku dengan frustasi(?). Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan orang lain yang tak mungkin memikirkanku, lebih baik aku fokus ke diriku sendiri.

**~End of Flashback~**

Karena terus memikirkannya, aku jadi mengantuk. Hoaam... _Minna, Oyashumi_.

* * *

**~Hinata's Dream~**

Dimana ini? Semuanya berwarna putih. Ruangan hampa yang berwarna putih. Hey jangan bercanda! Masa aku sudah meninggal? Padahal aku baru saja memejamkan mata guna untuk tidur.

'Seseorang tolong aku!' tunggu dulu, kok suaraku tidak keluar sama sekali. Aduh bagaimana ini! Berpikir Hinata.. Berpikir.. Berpikirlah secara logika. Kalau aku tidak meninggal, masa sih aku terdampar di planet lain? Hellooo~! Inimah mustahil sekali!

"OEEE! OEEE!"

Sepertinya aku mendengarkan suara ada yang menangis, tangisan... Bayi?

"OEEE! OEEE!"

Ah! Daripada itu, lebih baik aku mengikuti suara tangisan bayi tersebut. Akupun terus berjalan dengan petujuk arah(?) suara tangisan bayi. Wah Hinata kau berhasil! Disana ada cahaya yang menyilaukan. Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horee! I did it! Kok aku ber high-five, hahaha gak papa kok, yang penting ada jalan keluar. Akupun berlari ke cahaya itu, semakin cepat menuju cahaya itu semakin terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

Akhirnya aku bisa juga keluar dari ruangan hampa tadi. E-eh? Inikan rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?

"OEEE! OEEE!"

Suara ini terdengar jelas, sepertinya dari ruangan yang berada didepanku. Ku ambil saja kenop pintu. Lho? Kok tanganku gak terasa memegang kenop pintu ini, malahan tangan kananku yang menembus pintu. Sudahlah mungkin aku transparan. Ku tembus saja pintu. Yeey berhasil!

Kini didepanku ada banyak orang yang sedang mengerubungi(?)... seseorang?

"Namanya siapa Hinata?" aku mendengar seseorang berkata kepadaku. Kepadaku? Jangan harap! Aku saja sudah pasrah karena tembus pandang! Mana mungkin orang-orang disana bisa melihatku!

"Nama?" seseorang yang bernama sama denganku mengulang pertanyaan yang diajurkan olenya. Akupun maju beberapa langkah guna melihat siapa yang dikerubungi(?). Aku melihat seorang wanita muda yang cantik berumur 23 tahunan duduk di atas ranjang kasur. Ciri-cirinya berambut Indigo sepunggung, bermanik _ametysht_ dan ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut kuning.

"Namanya Namikaze Haru," tiba-tiba datang seorang pria berambut kuning bermata _blue sapphire_. Ciri-cirinya sih seperti Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_," what! Pria ini Naruto. Namikaze Naruto?! Jangan-jangan yang disana itu..

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" jadi wanita itu adalah aku? Hyuuga Hinata?! Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi masa depan, dimana aku dan Naruto menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Akhirnya aku memimpikan juga, semoga menjadi kenyataan di masa yang akan datang. Amin.

"Sekarang kita menjadi keluarga yang sem—"

**~End of Hinata's Dream~**

"Huft! Ternyata hanya mimpi," peluh kini sudah membanjiri tubuhku. Ku usap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisku. Tadi keluarga apa? Sem? Sem apa? Sudahlah, nanti juga ketauan.

Kulihat jam weker yang berada di atas meja rias samping ranjang tidurku.

'01.32'

Masih pagi, ya sudahlah, ku lanjutkan saja tidurnya. Masa bodo dengan mimpi dan peluh.

* * *

**~Keesokan Harinya di Konoha Junior High School~**

"Kyaaaa! Telat!" akupun berlari-lari dari rumah menuju Konoha Junior High School. Gara-gara insiden mengingat _flashback,_ juga tidur terlalu malam, dan bangun terlalu pagi, jadinya telat deh dipagi hari. Lagipula jogging dipagi hari juga sehat, tapi karena bukan waktu yang tepat, jadinya ini bukan jogging, melainkan lomba lari sama pembalap motor(?).

"Hosh! Hosh!" padahal tinggal 20 meter lagi, tapi sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Pak! Jangan ditutup gerbangNYAAAA!" akupun berusaha untuk teriak dan... Bravo! Si pak satpam tidak jadi menutup gerbang lantaran menutup telinganya yang mungkin tiba-tiba berdengung.

"_Arigatou_!" sambil berlari akupun mengucapkan terima kasih(?).

Akhirnya sampai juga sekolahan. Karena kelasku berada di lantai 3, akupun harus menaiki tangga. Dengan cepat aku menaiki tangga tersebut. Fyuuh... Sampai juga lantai 3. Koridor pun masih ramai dengan siswa-siswi. Kalau begini, mending tadi gak usah buru-buru. Memang benar, menyesal pasti selalu di belakang.

Akupun berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelas 8E, kelas dimana aku menimba ilmu. Sesampainya disana, aku mendapati para teman sekelasku sedang menyalin PR, yah.. Itu memang kebiasaan dari kelas ini. Setelah menaruh tas di bangku ku, akupun keluar dari kelas guna mencari angin. Aku sudah diluar kelas. Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke pembatas tembok saja. Badanku sudah berada di pembatas tembok. Haaah~ Aku bosan, bolehkah aku pergi? Daripada bertanya sendiri seperti orang gila, lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah.

Akupun pergi keatap sekolah ini yang berada di atas. Ku naiki tangga menuju atap dengan perlahan. Sekarang aku sudah ada di depan pintu atap. Ku raih kenop pintu itu lalu kuputar kekanan. Terbuka. Haaah.. Disini anginnya lebih terasa. Mungkin disini tempat ternyaman selain dikelas. Akupun pergi ke pembatas tembok. Kedua tanganku bertumpu pada benda itu. Haaaah... Lama-lama anginnya makin banyak. Aku masih bingung dengan mimpi yang semalam. Aneh tapi terasa nyata.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau ada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu berjalan bersama. Dimana hanya ada kita, lalu kita buat kehidupan yang baru. Aku tau itu hanyalah harapan belaka, tapi izinkan aku untuk berharap seperti itu. Bolehkan, Naruto-_kun_?" Haah akhirnya lega sekali saat mengucapkan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh," akupun tercekang. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Suara ini sangat kukenal, sangat familiar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kutengokkan saja kepala ini.

"E-eh?"

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_TBC_**

.

.

* * *

A/N : Hwaaa! Fic ini aku edit, maaf ya yang udah cape-cape review, tapi bersediakah kalian yang sudah review, review lagi?

Lathifah banyak di kasih concritan kayak

"Endingnya Gantung"

atau

"Bikin Sequelnya donk"

Kalo gamau gantung, nih Lathifah **TBC**-in, karena Lathifah sayang kalian NHL :D

Kalo sequel nanti Lathifah bikin, tetapi mungkin setelah fic Harapan ini '**The End**'

Dan sequel buat OH mungkin akan bareng sama sequel Harapan, jadi tunggu saja ya~

* * *

**Pojokkan Review** (buat yang gak login) :

_**HyuNa. T**_ : Makasih udah mau review :D , review lagi? :D

_**zi kriany**_ : Makasih Zi-chaan :D

Kapan yaa? Maunya kapan XD *ditampol sama Zi*

Setuju sama Zi! :D :D

Endingnya kenapa? O.o

Review lagi? :D

_**yadiNHLsejati** _: Makasih udah mau review :D , review lagi? :D

**_Iyan_**: Makasih udah mau review :D , iya nih jadi TBC(bukan penyakit lhoo XD), review lagi?

.

**Special thanks for** :

- **_SitiNazuratul1_** (Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? :D)

- **_Hwang Energy_** (review lagi? :D)

- **_Unnie Soo Shikshin_** (Silahkan cek PM anda,review lagi? :D)

- **_Gyuururu-kun_** (review lagi :D)

- **_lavender sapphires chan_** (Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? :D)

- **_Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin_** (Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? :D)

* * *

Sebelumnya Lathifah berterima kasih jika ada yang mau baca atau review.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan me-REVIEW

**Jakarta,**

**3 Februari 2013, 15:54  
**

**EDITED : **

**Jakarta,**

**28 Februari 2013, 19:35**

**-Lathifah Amethyts-chan-  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Really? WOW!

**~Chapter Previous~**

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau ada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu berjalan bersama. Dimana hanya ada kita, lalu kita buat kehidupan yang baru. Aku tau itu hanyalah harapan belaka, tapi izinkan aku untuk berharap seperti itu. Bolehkan, Naruto-_kun_?" Haah akhirnya lega sekali saat mengucapkan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh," akupun tercekang. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Suara ini sangat kukenal, sangat familiar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kutengokkan saja kepala ini.

"E-eh?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC (mybe?), deskripsi tentang keadaan kurang dimengerti, bertele-tele, abal, jelek, gaje, lebay, Dll.**

**Flashback : **_Italic_

**Berdasarkan kisah nyata (90% iya,10% tidak)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Flame? Silahkan, tapi jangan Flame CHARA, Flame FICNYA!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Really?! WOW!

"E-eh?"

Astaga! T-ti-tidak mungkin. Naruto ada di depan mataku. Ku ulangi. NARUTO ADA DI DEPAN MATAKU. Ups! Kurasa aku mulai OOC nih. Ku kucek saja mata ini. Huft. Sudah beberapa kali aku menguceknya, tetapi Naruto masih ada di depan mataku. Yah bukan langsung depan wajah, tetapi berjarak sekitar 4 meteranlah.

"Ada yang salah?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya. Atau mungkin dia benar-benar polos? Sudahlah. Semoga dia tidak mendengar ungkapanku tadi.

"Ti-tidak!" duh.. Kok jadi gugup begini. Wajahku kini memanas. Kepalaku kutundukkan dan kuremas saja ujung rok biru ini yang panjangnya se-lutut guna menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyerang diriku.

Naruto berjalan kearah tempatku berdiri. Semakin maju, semakin remas kuat rok ku. Aku ingin melangkah mundur, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku berada di pembatas pagar. Artinya aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

Suara sepatunya menggema di atap sekolah. Kini dia sudah berada di depanku. Akupun semakin menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, kok kepalanya ditundukin begitu? Kan cantiknya hilang." suara Naruto terdengar sendu di akhir kalimat. Apa katanya? Cantik. Kyaaa! Senangnya bukan maiin! Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Oke itu lebay, dan yang tadi itu namanya nge-_fly_.

"Ap—" tiba-tiba gadis itu muncul dibenakku. Dia yang membuatku menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Dia yang telah membuatku hancur dan dibenakku kini ia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dan memohon-mohon kepadaku.

_Saat itu aku sedang menikmati angin musim panas di atap sekolah, tiba-tiba ia datang sambil menangis._

"_Kumohon... Jauilah Naruto-kun! Hiks.." dia berucap sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa, menjauhi Naruto? Tidak bisa! Kalimatnya bagaikan kiamat ada didepan mata!_

"_Kenapa?!" bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga ku tahan air mata ini._

"_Karena dia itu _**_pacarku_**_.__" ucapnya sambil menekan kata 'pacarku'.  
_

_'JLEB!' tiba-tiba aku merasakan seribu panah yang menusuk jantungku. Rasanya sakit bukan main. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit, akhirnya aku tumpahkan (?) air mata ini yang daritadi kutahan. Tiba-tiba ia mengusap air matanya._

_"Ss-sejak ka-kapan kalian berpacaran?" badanku sudah begetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.  
_

_"Hmm... Sejak kapan ya?" ia berpose ala 'dectectif' dengan meletakkan jari telujuknya di dagu dan matanya melihat ke langit yang cerah. Ingin sekali kutendang wajah angkuhnya dengan kakiku ini, tapi sayang sekali, waktunya tidak tepat untuk melakukannya._

_"Sejak kapan **ja***g**?" kenyataannya dia memang **ja***g**. Mungkin ia sengaja melakukan 'drama' ini agar ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Semua lelaki di Konoha Junior High School sudah tertipu olehnya, termasuk Naruto._

_"Hoo... Ternyata gadis Hyuuga ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kotor? Hii.. aku jadi takuuut!" ia berpose seperti orang ketakutan, menjijikan. Lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"Sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, dan akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun menjauhiku. Setelah kucari sebabnya ternyata ia telah bermain-main denganmu. Hm... Rupanya kau ini gadis **simpanannya** Naruto-kun, mau saja kau **dimanfaatkan** olehnya, lebih baik kau pergi dari hidup Naruto-kun jika tidak ingin dimanfaatkan lebih jauh (?), kalau bisa kau pergi dari sekolah ini. Mengerti?" lalu ia pergi dengan pose angkuhnya._

_Enak saja ia mengucapkan aku itu 'simpanannya' dan 'dimanfaatkan' Naruto. Ingin sekali kulakban mulutnya, lalu kuikat tubuhnya sehabis itu kubuang ia ke samudera Pasifik. Wajahnya sih cantik, tapi sayang, hatinya tak secantik wajahnya. Jadi gemas sendiri. Sudahlah Hinata, hapus air matamu, kau harus kuat walau tak ada yang bisa menjagamu._

* * *

_Aku kurang percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Pacar Naruto? Yang benar saja, memikirkannya saja membuatku geli. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Naruto di kelasku, kelas 8E. Kulihat jam tangan yang berada ditangan kananku._

_'13.15'  
_

_Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu Naruto, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Sudahlah, mungkin ia lupa dengan janjinya, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Baru beberapa langkah, aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang—lebih tepatnya dua orang yang masuk kekelas ini._

_"Hinata, kita harus bicara." ucap Naruto datar + dingin. Hei Naruto, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau merubah nada bicaramu dan lagi pula.. Ngapain cewek ja***g itu ada disampingmu?!_

_"Baik, tapi tidak sama dia." aku berucap dingin saat melihat cewek itu sedang merangkul Naruto._

_"Tidak bisa, ia adalah kunci dari permasalahannya." hah?! Apa maksudnya?_

_"Ya sudah, kita langsung ke pokok permasalahan." aku melihat cewek itu sedang tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku._

_"Apakah benar kau..." ia memberi jeda pada pembicaraan ini._

_"Kau telah mengusir dia?" apa yang dia bilang? Mengusirnya? Aku saja baru berurusan dengannya tadi pagi._

_"Mengusir siapa?"_

_"Mengusir **pacarku**. Katanya kau mengusir pacarku karena kehadiran pacarku kau merasa terganggu dengan hubungan persahabatan kita." what?! Sudah main api rupanya. Cewek ja***g itu benar-benar licik._

_"Aku saja tidak pernah berkata sepert—" kalimatku dipotong oleh cewek itu._

_"Jangan munafik deh! Kau itu datang kepadaku, memohon-mohon kepadaku agar aku segera memutuskan Naruto-kun! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pikiran licikmu itu! Untung saja aku melaporkan kejadian (?) ini kepada Naruto-kun kalau tidak..bisa—" seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, bukan cewek ja***g itu. Seharusnya kau yang munafik, bukan aku._

_"Kau dengarkan Hinata, mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku dan jangan rusak hubungan kami. Kau itu hanya **orang ketiga** dihidup kami, kau mengerti?!"  
_

_Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Naruto lebih percaya cewek itu daripada aku yang sudah satu tahun bersama Naruto.  
_

_"K-kau lebih percaya kepadanya Naruto-kun? Le-lebih percaya daripada aku yang sudah satu tahun menemanimu? S-ss-sahabat macam apa kau?! Hiks..." hancur sudah pertahananku. Aku menangis. Ya tentu saja, sedih rasanya kau dituduh tanpa salah (?). Apalagi yang menuduhmu itu adalah orang yang kau sukai._

_"..." Naruto hanya diam melihat tingkahku ini._

_"Terima kasih atas semuanya Naruto. Terima kasih." tidak ada embel-embel 'kun' lagi. Dengan tangan bergetar kuraih tas ku lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya dari kelas. Sebelum keluar kelas, aku sempat melihat cewek itu tersenyum menyeringai. Biar saja, nanti ia juga kena sialnya._

_"Gomen ne, Hinata."_

"Hinata... Hinata..." aku merasa tubuhku diguncangkan oleh seseorang.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" badanku bergetar menahan tangis.

"..."

"Mana cewekmu itu yang kau sebut-sebut pacarmu?! Kemana?! Jawab pertanyaankuu!" rasanya pekikan ini dapat mengurangi rasa gundah dihatiku.

"..." Naruto hanya diam. Ini seperti _deja vu._

"Kau datang ke hidupku, lalu mengacak-acak hidupku, setelah itu kau pergi dengan luka di hatiku! Apa kau kurang puas dengan tingkah yang kau buat kepadaku?!"

"..." Naruto masih diam.

"Kau kemana saja?! Disaat kau membutuhkanku, aku ada disisimu. Tetapi, saat aku membutuhkanmu, apakah kau ada disisiku? Hiks... Orang sepertimu tak pantas disebut **sahabat**!" air mataku lolos (?) dari pelupuk mataku.

"Hina—"

"Hiks... Kau jahat Naruto-_kun_! Kau jahat!" kututupi saja wajahku ini dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sudah, jangan menangis ya.." aku merasa tubuhku tertarik oleh sebuah tangan. Kuturunkan kedua tanganku dari wajahku. Kurasakan aku menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ya, ternyata Naruto memelukku. Wajahku memanas. Rasa hangat masuk ketubuhku. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya, kubiarkan saja Naruto memelukku.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau anjurkan. Aku disini sedang mencari angin. Cewek itu sudah putus denganku karena aku sudah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini. Saat aku inigin meminta maaf dengan datang kekelasmu, kau menghindar. Itu membuatku susah mendekatimu, akhirnya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat dan hari ini waktu yang tepat." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau janji ya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu telunjukku menunjuk hidungnya.

"Hahaha... Tenang saja, laki-laki sejati tidak akan menarik ucapannya." ucapnya sambil mengangkat tinju ke langit.

"Itu baru Naruto-_kun_." aku langsung menabrakkan tubuhku lagi ke tubuhnya. Tadi Naruto yang memeluk ku, sekarang aku yang memeluk Naruto.

"Jadi kita resmi pacaran ya."

"Hah? Pacaran? Kita pacaran?" tidak ada surat cinta, tidak ada puisi, Naruto langsung memutuskan sepihak hubunganku dengannya. Spontan aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Iya, hari ini Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata resmi pacaran."

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan persahabatan kita?" Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang diambil oleh Naruto. Terkejut? Mungkin itu bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Hinata. Bagaimana kau tidak terkejut bahwa orang yang kau jaga jaraknya selama ini tiba-tiba datang kepadamu untuk memperbaiki statusnya lalu meresmikan hubungan 'pacar' denganmu.

"Tenang saja Hinata-_chan_, kalau seandainya kita tidak 'cocok' dalam status berpacaran (?) mungkin kita bisa menjadi sahabat lagi. Kan mantan bukan berarti musuh."

"Baiklah, aku terima kau."

Di belakang mereka, terlihat seseorang perempuan sedang mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lihat saja Hyuuga, statusmu dengannya akan kuhapus secepat mungkin. Kalau bisa kuhapus saja dirimu dari hidupnya. Kau akan tahu akibatnya karena telah berurusan denganku. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menderita." perempuan itu menyeriangi setan. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dikarenakan bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

* * *

**~ Ino's P.O.V.~**

Aduh, kok Hinata tidak kembali dari atap, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana. Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa aku dihajar oleh Hyuuga-_senpai_ karena tak bisa menjaga adik tersayangnya. Dihajar? Oke, abaikan kalimat yang tadi. Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja.

Sekarang sedang pelajaran matematika, yang berarti guru yang mengajar adalah Kakashi-_sensei_. Kulihat ia sedang mengabsen para murid di kelas ini.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hadir _Sensei_!" sekarang nama si jidat lebar yang dipanggil. Tunggu dulu, setelah ini nama Hinata yang akan dipanggil oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"..." seisi kelas langsung terdiam. Entah kenapa mereka langsung terdiam seperti ini.

"Hyuuga?" sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak menemukan Hinata.

"..."

"Hyuuga Hin—" kalimat Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung kupotong.

"_Gomenasai sensei_, tadi pagi Hinata bilang kepada saya bahwa kepalanya pusing, akhirnya ia meminta izin kepada saya untuk pergi ke UKS, ia berpesan agar saya memberitahu _Sensei_. Maaf kalau cara saya memberitahu ini kurang sopan. _Gomenasai_." selesai mengucapkannya aku langsung membungkuk hormat kepada _sensei_ setelah itu aku langsung duduk di bangkuku. Hei apa kalian tahu. Yang kukatakan tadi itu semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka. Biarlah. Hinata, sepertinya kau berhutang cerita kepadaku.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~  
**

"Hinata, kau kemana saja? Baru hari ini kau membolos pelajaran. Kami bertiga mengkhawatirkanmu. Untung saja tadi Ino bilang kau ke UKS, kalau tidak labelmu sebagai murid teladan akan dihapus." saat Hinata datang, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten langsung berhamburan (?) ke Hinata.

"Hei, tenanglah Saku, biarkan Hinata duduk terlebih dahulu." Tenten menenangkan Sakura karena _overprotectif_nya kambuh.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Tenten, mereka langsung menuju bangku Hinata yang berada di sebelah Tenten.

"Oke, sekarang kau harus cerita kepada kami. Kenapa kau bisa membolos, nona Hyuuga?" Ino memulai intrograsinya. Ratu gosip ini tak mau ketinggalan berita apapun, tak terkecuali tentang sahabat ia sendiri.

"Karena saat aku sedang menikmati angin di sana, aku dikejutkan oleh Naruto..." Hinata mulai cerita dari ia menikmati angin, Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahannya dan meminta maaf sampai akhirnya ada adegan tak romantis yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"...dan akhirnya ia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya." Hinata mengakhirinya dengan suara yang kalem.

"Really?! WOW!" itulah respon ketiga sahabat Hinata. Antara kaget, kagum dan tidak percaya. Kaget karena Hinata sudah pacaran, kagum karena ia telah mendahului 'kakak-kakak'nya dan tidak percaya karena Naruto yang memulai duluan.

"Respon kalian berlebihan sekali." Hinata masih mengucapkannya dengan suara yang kalem lalu tersenyum manis melihat respon ketiga sahabatnya tadi.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kita mampir ke kedai ramen, tapi Hinata yang mentraktirnya! Setuju?" ujar Tenten.

"Setuju!" Ino dan Sakura menyetujuinya, tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari jadinya antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang awalnya tersenyum manis langsung tersenyum mengerikan saat mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Hei! Kalian mau memerasku ya..."Hinata tentu saja tidak setuju dan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hahahaha..." ketiga sahabatnya tergelak mendengar penuturannya Hinata.

* * *

**~Sakura's P.O.V~**

Asyik. Nanti Hinata mentraktir ramen. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen. Jadi tidak sabar. Oke sekarang jangan mengigau di tengah jalan.

Saat ini aku sedang diluar kelas, tepatnya menuju kamar mandi. Aku ingin membasuh wajah dikarenakan mengantuk. Pintu kamar mandi ada didepanku. Saat aku ingin meraih kenop, aku mendengar suara orang.

"Bagaimana jika kita celakai dia, dengan cara menabrakan truk saat ia menyebrang." aku mendengar suara cewek yang centil.

"Kau mau kita masuk penjara hah?! Pikir dulu sebelum bertindak!" mungkin didalam sana ada dua ora—

"Kita buat saja gosip kalau Naruto-kun itu memakai narkoba? Pasti si gadis Hyuuga itu akan langsung memutuskannya. Bagaimana?"

—tiga orang.

"Baik, ayo kita rencanakan rencana ini, biar gadis Hyuuga itu menderita." sepertinya mereka sedang membuat rencana tidak baik kepada Hinata dan err.. Naruto. Aku harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Hinata dan yang lainnya. Biar saja dengan cewek centil itu. Senjata makan tuan. Sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanku aku langsung pergi dari lokasi TKP (?).

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"Girls! Hosh! Hosh!" Sakura telihat tengah berlari di ujung sana.

"Saku, ada apa?" tanya Tenten saat Sakura sudah berada di depan mereka (Tenten dan Ino).

"Mana Hinata?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Sakura langsung bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hinata dan Naruto dalam bahaya." mata mereka membulat.

"APAA!"

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Hyaaa... Chap 2 update! Gomen lama, nyari inspirasi (^o^)/ *plak!

Sempat depresi juga, mood hilang, malas ngetik, padahal Leppy tercinta sudah memanggil-manggil (?).

Mungkin chap 3 updatenya akan lama, karena Lathifah mau UTS XP.

Berterima kasihlah pada _my sister_, karena ia telah men-support Lathifah :D , Arigatou :D

.

Menurut kalian siapakah cewek itu? Mau pake OC atau dari chara Naruto?

Kalau mau OC, silahkan isi biodata OC dibawah ini :

**Nama** :

**Kelas** : (pilih dari 8A-8F) minus 8E

**Sifat** :

**Ciri-ciri** :

**Laki-laki/Perempuan** :

Lathifah akan memilih 4 ( tiga cewek, satu cowok) dari semua OC yang ada. Yang OC-nya gak ada di fic ini, mungkin Lathifah masukin di fic lainnya. XD

Kalau tidak, Lathifah akan memilih dari chara Naruto. Lathifah gak nge-bash, ini cuma kepentingan plot. *ditabok

* * *

**PR (Pojokan Review)** :

- **black cat 003** : Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? XD

- **LavenderSun** : Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? XD

- mutz : Arigatou :) . Ini sudah update, review lagi? XD

- kikimut 29 : Arigatou :) . Iya, ini sudah update, review lagi? XD

* * *

Sebelumnya Lathifah berterima kasih jika ada yang mau baca atau review.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan me-REVIEW!

.

**Jakarta, 10 Maret 2013 (10.30)**

**-Lathifah Amethyts-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bohong

**~ Chapter Previuos ~**

"_Girls_! Hosh! Hosh!" Sakura telihat tengah berlari di ujung sana.

"Saku, ada apa?" tanya Tenten saat Sakura sudah berada di depan mereka (Tenten dan Ino).

"Mana Hinata?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Sakura langsung bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hinata dan Naruto dalam bahaya." mata mereka membulat.

"APAA!"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC (mybe?), deskripsi tentang keadaan kurang dimengerti, bertele-tele, abal, jelek, gaje, lebay, Dll.**

**Berdasarkan kisah nyata (40% iya,60% tidak) *plak!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Flame? Silahkan, tapi jangan Flame CHARA, Flame FICNYA!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Bohong

"APAA!" suara mereka (Tenten dan Ino) menggema di koridor. Sakura yang berada di depan mereka pun menutup telinganya dikarenakan suara mereka yang memekang telinga. Colaborasi (?) mereka sangatlah pas. Jadi, jika Anda sedang meminum jus di siang hari yang panas ini pasti Anda akan mengeluarkan isi minuman Anda dari mulut dikarenakan mendengar colaborasi yang indah (?) itu.

'Lebih baik aku mengepel koridor kelas 7 dan 8 daripada mendengarkan suara mereka yang berteriak seperti bom meledak.' batin Sakura miris. Setelah itu ia menurunkan tangannya dari kedua telinganya. 'Semoga yang mendengarkan teriakan tadi tidak tuli massal.' batinnya prihatin.

"Dalam bahaya?" bukannya meminta maaf kepada para siswa/i yang berada dikoridor, Ino pun malah bertanya dengan wajah 'tanpa dosa' atau sering disebut watados.

"_Gomenasai_. _Gomenasai_." sepertinya hanya Tenten yang meminta maaf kepada para siswa/i yang menjadi 'korban' ledakan bom (?). Setelah selesai dengan acara meminta maaf kepada para siswa/i, ia pun langsung ikut mengelompok dengan SakuIno.

"Huh! Kau sih! Kalau kau tidak berteriak, aku kan tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada para siswa!" Tenten malah menyalahkan Ino.

"Enak saja! Bukannya kau juga berteriak?" tidak terima dengan tuduhan Tenten, Ino pun membela diri. Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa melihat keadaan dan situasi yang ada. Sakura yang dari tadi di 'diamkan' oleh dua sahabatnya ini malah _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran itu. Ia juga seperti 'manusia tanpa jiwa' atau 'patung' karena berdiam diri di tengah-tengah koridor.

'Kacang mahal, kacang mahal. Eh salah! Bawang mahal, bawang mahal (?).' batinnya semakin miris.

Entah kenapa ia jadi malas melerai mereka. Biasa ia malah bersemangat melerai (?) mereka kalau tidak ada Hinata. Ia langsung _down_. Para siswa/i hanya diam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena melihat InoTen bertengkar dan merasa prihatin atas matinya semangat Sakura. _Poor_ Sakura.

* * *

"Makanya, jangan bertengkar mulu! Aku kan capai kalau menjelaskan dua kali! Huh! Tahu gini aku langsung beritahu Hinata daripada kalian yang membuang waktuku!" mendengarkan ceramah Ibu Hajjah Sakura *plak!* nyali mereka langsung ciut.

"Tapi semua yang kau ceritakan itu benarkan Sakura?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura terserentak.

"Jadi kau menuduhku telah berbohong, Ino?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kemungkinan begitu, soalnya kita semua tahu dulu Naruto menyukai dirimu. Yang ku takutkan adalah kau ingin merebut Naruto dari Hinata." jelas Ino.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku merebut si _Baka_-Naru dari Hinata. Lagipula aku sudah punya Sasuke-_ku_—ups." ucapan Sakura melewati batas. Ia telah berhasil membocorkan rahasia yang sudah ia jaga selama dua bulan. Selamat Sakura! Semoga para sahabatmu tidak mengeluarkan bomnya (?) lagi.

"Kau dan Sasuke? Pacaran? Sejak kapan?" sepertinya Tenten yang dari tadi terdiam kini membuka suaranya.

"Bu-bukan dua bulan yang lalu kok! Eh—" Sakura gelagapan saat ditatap intens oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Wah.. sepertinya Nona Haruno kita berhutang cerita~..." Ino mulai menggoda Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"_Minna_, _konichiwa_." suara halus nan merdu pun menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, yang tadi dibicarakan pun hadir. Sakura yang kini sedang berada di ambang kematian (?) bernapas lega, karena ia telah diselamatkan oleh bidadari tanpa sayap (?).

'_Ne_, _arigatou_.' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Ada apa sih? Sampai-sampai wajahnya Sakura memerah?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Itu lho.. si jidat sudah punya pacar, si Sasuke." Ino sangat antusias saat menjelaskannya.

"Oh, pacarnya Sakura, aku sudah tahu kok." jawab Hinata _innocent_.

"APAA!" sepertinya bom yang sudah di non-aktifkan oleh Sakura kini aktif kembali.

* * *

**~ Di kelas 8F~**

**~Naruto's P.O.V.~**

"APAA!" aku terjaga dari tidurku. Baru 5 menit aku tidur, sekarang bangun lagi. Sial! Padahal aku ngantuk sekali. Tadi 5 menit aku gunakan untuk menggoda Matsuri yang ingin menemui Gaara. Dasar! Pasangan baru.

'KRIIIIING! KRIIIIING!'

Tak sia-sia aku mengahabiskan waktu pelajaran yang kosong untuk tidur. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini seperti Shikamaru saja. Hahaha... sudahlah, saatnya kita pulang.

**~Skip Time~**

Kini aku sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Aku sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian karena tidak ada yang menemaniku dan juga Hinata mungkin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Biarlah. Saat aku sedang melamun, aku dikejutkan oleh tiga siswi yang berada di depanku sedang membicarakan seseorang.

"Hei, kau tahu? Naruto siswa kelas 8F kan pakai narkoba." seorang siswi berambut kelabu sedang membicarakan diriku kepada teman-temannya. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Siapa yang melihat aku memakai narkoba? Walau aku sedikit berandal, aku tak pernah menyentuh barang-barang terlarang seperti itu!

"Serius?" siswi berambut merah marun tampak tak percaya.

"Serius. Bahkan katanya ada yang pernah melihatnya membeli obat-obatan tersebut. Kasihan sekali, padahal pacarnya itu putri pengusaha pemilik Hyuuga Corp. Mau saja ia di kelabui oleh cowok berandal sepertinya." mereka bertiga sangat asyik bergosip ria, tidak tahu kalau orang yang dibicarakannya ada di belakang mereka. Bahkan, kapan aku membeli barang-barang 'terlarang' seperti itu?

"Hei, kan itu hanya 'katanya', kita kan belum melihatnya, jadi kita tidak tahu itu benar apa salah." sepertinya siswi berambut jingga tak sadar kalau ia membelaku.

"Ehm." aku melakukan ini guna menyadarkan mereka.

"Masa' kau tidak percaya apa yang aku—eh?" siswi berambut kelabu tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat diriku yang berada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya menegang karena aku menatapnya dengan horror. Sedikit kupalingkan pandangan mata _sapphire_ ini ke dua temannya yang ikut diam mematung.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan santai. Seketika mereka makin mamatung di sana. Sebenarnya sih ini lucu buat hiburan, tapi ini kurang tepat. Aku harus mengintrogerasi mereka.

"Ha-hai Na-Naruto-_senpai_." siswi berambut jingga menyapaku dengan kikuk.

"Hai juga." Jawabku datar.

"Ma-maaf y-ya ka-kalau kata-kata para sahabatku melukai perasaan _senpai_." ucapnya yang dilanda penyesalan.

"Hn." trendmark Sasu-teme ku ikuti. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang berada di benaku saat ini.

"Darimana kalian mendapat berita seperti itu?" masih dengan intonasi yang sama, aku menatap tajam mereka. Seketika nyali mereka langsung menciut.

"Da-dari seorang _senpai_ kelas 8D." temannya yang rambutnya warna merah ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

"Siapa namanya?" aku terus mendesak mereka yang kini hanya terdiam.

"Siapa?" kuulangi pertanyaan yang tadi ku ucapkan.

"Na-namanya Ya-yakkain—" ucapan siswi berambut jingga terhenti karena melihat sesuatu. Karena penasaran aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Astaga! Disana sepertinya ada korban tabrak lari. Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak.

'Na-naruto-_kun_.'

Suara ini, suara Hinata. Entah kenapa melihat kejadian itu aku jadi memikirkan Hinata. Kok perasaanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ah, lebih baik aku menolong korban disana. Saat aku ingin berlari aku merasakan telah melupakan tiga sosok (?) _kouhai_ yang hanya diam mematung. Oh baiklah.

"Oke, aku mau kesana, jadi dengan aku pergi dari hadapan kalian bukan berarti masalah kalian denganku selesai. Mengerti?" setelah itu mereka mengangguk.

"O iya, kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 7B, _senpai_." akhirnya cewek berambut kelabu itu ikut berbicara.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." setelah mengucapkan kata itu, mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Setelah melihat para_ kouhai_ itu pergi sini, aku langsung pergi ke lokasi korban tabrak lari yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Saat aku ingin menuju lokasi TKP, aku mendengarkan (lagi) para _senpai_ sedang membicarakan tentang korban tabrak lari. Disana ada Konan-_senpai_, Yahiko-_senpai _ dan Nagato-_nii_. Kenapa saat aku memanggil Nagato harus dengan embel-embel '_nii-chan_' bukan '_senpai_'? Karena dia itu kakak ku. Kadang-kadang aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Baka-aniki_' kalau dia berulah kepadaku.

"Katanya sih hampir tertabrak mobil, tapi syukurlah langsung ditarik sama temannya." kata _Aniki_.

"Kukira benar-benar tertabrak." Yahiko-_senpai_ malah terlihat lesu kalau korbannya tidak tertabrak mobil. Dasar aneh!

'BLETAK!' satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Yahiko-_senpai_. Hahaha... rasakan itu.

"Kau mendoakan _kouhai_ kita mati, hah!? Enteng sekali kau mengatakannya. Kalau kau berada di posisinya aku tak akan mau menolongmu." omel Konan-_senpai_ kepada Yahiko-_senpai_. Si _Aniki_ hanya diam melihat tingkah dua sejoli tersebut.

"Ma-maaf Konan." Yahiko-_senpai_ yang dijitak oleh Konan-_senpai_ itu terlihat pundung.

"Eh Nagato, kau kan tadi sempat melihat korban, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" ucapan Konan-_senpai_ kepada Nagato-_nii _membuatku membeku. Yahiko-_senpai_ yang sejak dari tadi mengaduh kini ikut mendengar.

"Ciri-cirinya berambut indigo sepunggung dengan poni, lalu tingginya sekitar 155 cm." Tubuhku langsung menegang. Jangan-jangan Hinata?

"Bukannya itu ciri-ciri pacar adikmu?" tanya Konan-_senpai_ heran.

"Mungkin." kata _Aniki_ sialan. Pikiranku kalut saat _Aniki_ berkata seperti itu. Aku harus bergegas ke TKP. Langkah ini ku percepat takut yang dikatakan oleh _Baka-aniki_ itu benar.

Sesampainya disana, aku dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang berbaring dipangkuan Sakura dengan mata terpejam. Lukanya cukup parah. Hinata mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Eh, aku baru sadar kalau Sakura juga luka, tapi tidak parah seperti Hinata. Ia hanya terkena sayatan di tangan kirinya. Oh _Kami-sama_, apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, tolong bangunkanlah aku segera.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata?" saat aku berkata seperti itu, semua siswa/i termasuk Sakura mendelik ke arahku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Yang terjadi sekarang adalah Hinata kecelakaan. Karena apa?"

"Karena tertabrak?" aku menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bukan _BAKA_! Hinata begini tuh gara-gara kau!" tuding Sakura.

"Enak saja! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan kepada Hinata sampai-sampai begini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah! Kau memang _Baka_! Sudah sana, pergi dengan pacar barumu itu, dan jangan ganggu hidup Hinata, mengerti?"

'JDEER!' bagai disambar petir di siang hari, memangnya kapan aku punya pacar baru? Maksudku Hinata memang pacar baruku, tapi siapa yang baru lagi? Semua ini bohong kan? Oh memikirkannya membuatku semakin pusing saja. Sudah dituduh pakai narkoba, sekarang dituduh menyelakai orang lagi. Lebih baik aku pingsan saja. _Jaa ne, Minna-san._

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"Hei semua, panggil ambulance! Jangan hanya diam saja!" Sakura berteriak guna menyadarkan para siswa/i yang terdiam karena melihat aksi Naruto dengannya.

"Cepat sedik—"

'BRUK!'

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, seorang siswa berambut kuning kini telah tergeletak manis (?) di pinggir trotoar. Ternyata ia pingsan karena memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh malang nasibmu, _ne_ Naruto.

* * *

**~Konoha Hospital~**

'Ceklek!'

Seorang dokter keluar dari sebuah ruang—lebih tepatnya ruang operasi. Saat ingin berbicara sang dokter dikejutkan karena melihat 3 siswi Kohona JHS tengah tertidur bangku tunggu. Sang dokter hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Iris _emerlad_ itu melihat dengan pandangan bingung. Sesaat ia langsung terduduk karena melihat dokter berambut hitam yang tersenyum misterius.

"_Go-gomenasai._" ucapnya malu. Kemudian ia ingat akan kedua temannya yang masih tertidur nyenyak di samping kirinya. Saat ia ingin membangunkan temannya dengan cara menyikutnya, ia malah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat ingin melakukannya. Dengan cepat ia melihat tangan kirinya. Sekarang ia ingat, tangan kirinya diperban karena luka. 'Pantas sakit.' batinnya. 'Sudahlah, tentang masalah membangunkannya mudah, sekarang harus tanya keadaannya.' batinnya mantap.

"Err, Dokter." panggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja." dokter itu tersenyum, memberi jeda, kemudian melanjutkannya. "Ia hanya pendarahan kecil, ya tak bisa dibilang kecil juga sih karena darahnya yang keluar terus."

"Haaah... syukurlah." gadis itu tersenyum lega.

"Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga pasien?"

"Sudah kok, mungkin 15 menit lagi mereka sampai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pasien akan dipindahkan ke rawat inap, kau juga harus kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah sang dokter.

"Baik." kata sang gadis.

"Saya permisi." setelah itu sang dokter pergi dari hadapan gadis beriris _emerlad_ itu.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar inapku. Ino, Tenten, ayo bangun! Jangan tidur disini, disini dingin!" kata sang gadis.

"Hoaam... iya, iya." kata Tenten. Lalu Ino bangun tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Masih sakit. _Come on girls_,_ back to my_ _room_._ Now_!" setelah mendapat perintah, SakuInoTen pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berada.

* * *

**~Ruang Inap no. 210~**

"Haaaah! bosaaan!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang mengeluh diatas ranjang.

"Diamlah, _baka-outoto_!" pemuda berambut jingga tampak kesal dengan perlakuan adiknya.

"Hei, aku punya nama _kuso-aniki_! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Apa itu belum jelas?" kata Naruto.

"Hn." jawab pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik aku bersama Nagato-_nii_, daripada kau yang hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV." Naruto mencibir.

"_Whatever._" sang pemuda yang diketahui kakak Naruto hanya memutar matanya.

"Jangan sok Inggris deh! Mentang-mentang tinggal di Amerika selama 5 tahun!" cibir Naruto.

"Lagipula, Nagato kan lagi UN, kasihan dia. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga sedang ada bisnis di Amerika. Untungnya ada aku yang sedang nganggur. Jadi, mau tak mau Namikaze Kyuubi harus turun tangan." perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto terdiam. Hening melanda Naruto dan sang kakak. Hingga akhirnya.

"Hei Kyuu-_baka_! Belikan aku makanan!" teriak Naruto.

"Enak saja! Kau saja yang beli!"

"Aku kan tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini." kata Naruto kesal.

"Derita." perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Gyaaaa! Baka!" setelah mengeluarkan kata itu, perasaan Naruto langsung lega. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menganjal perasaannya lagi.

'Hinata, bagaimana dengan keadaannya ya?'

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Lathifah come back! :D

Lathifah sadar, ini fic makin lama makin Gaje -_-

Mungkin fic ini hanya sampai chap 5. Mybe yes? Mybe no! *plak!* \(^o^)/

3 hari ngerjain fic selesainya baru sekarang XD *lama banget.

Ayo, Hinata kecelakaan karena apa? Kenapa sama Naruto? Bagaimana reaksi keluarga masing-masing? Semua itu hanya ada di fic HARAPAN *plak!

Sedikit info, mungkin chap 4 akan update lama karena Lathifah mau pulang kampung XD dan juga karena deg-degkan melihat hasil UTS.

Yosh! Kalau begitu kita langsung ke pojokan review...

* * *

**Pojokan Review (PR) :**

**- Nataka-san **: Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? XD

**- LavenderSun **: Silahkan cek PM anda, review lagi? XD

- Hyuna. Uzuhi : Mungkin bisa jadi *plak!*, review lagi? XD

- kalonggggggggggg : Reviewmu ke double tuh.. XD Hahaha... baiklah silahkan di cek. Review lagi? XD

* * *

Sebelumnya Lathifah mau berterima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca atau me-rivew fic Lathifah :)

Mind to RnR?

**Jakarta, 19 Maret 2013 (18.22)**

**-Lathifah Amethyts-chan-**


End file.
